Sleeping With The Enemy
by secretxdream
Summary: !MerlinMorgana! based on Series3 Episode5. Morgana is alive after the accident, and Merlin chooses to be honest with her. might stay as a one-shot, undecided.


**I don't own the show 'Merlin', but I wish I do (like so many people!)**

**So anyhow, just a simple story. Based on Series3, Episode5. Morgana was saved by Merlin, and Uther just left... Blah, blah, blah. I did my own interpretation, what if Merlin told Morgana what he had done? Would she take it well? Or would she want to kill him? Read it to find out!**

Merlin was stood outside Morgana's chambers, thinking about what to say to her. He did this to her, he caused her to almost die. Merlin only did it to prevent the future from happening, but the consequences were so fatal. Merlin heard the door open, so he hid in a gap.

Uther had breathed out, and started to walk away. He was so happy that Morgana was alive and well, he suspected that nothing was wrong.

As soon as the coast was clear, Merlin slipped out from the gap, heading straight for the door to Morgana's chambers. He opened the door, running straight in. Merlin just had to tell her, he needed to be honest with her about what he did to her.

Morgana sat up in her bed; her eyes were wide open already. "Merlin!" Morgana gasped. She looked at him, olive-coloured eyes glistening brightly. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Merlin sat on the edge of her bed, looking directly at her. "I saved you." Merlin simply said.

Morgana looked up at him, how did he save her? Why would he? Morgana remembered that Merlin had poisoned her; did he have a heart after all that? "How?" Morgana asked.

Merlin sighed, looking down to the floor. "Magic, but I-" Merlin began to answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana snapped. She was all alone, right until she started to work for Morgause. "You-You could have said something earlier, so then I wouldn't have felt so alone for a long time." Morgana insisted.

"You are Uther's Ward, for all I know, you could have handed me over and I'd be executed because I possess a good force of magic." Merlin answered.

"Just because I am his daughter, there is no need to make these accusations." Morgana said. She looked momentarily angry, but it soon faded away. "But why did you save me?" Morgana asked now.

"I have to be honest with you now, Morgana." Merlin started off. He took in a deep breath, could he say it? Should he say it? He had to think of the consequences. "For a start, I couldn't watch everyone's grief." Merlin admitted. He still looked at her, blue eyes wide and sparkling. "And finally, I do… Well… You could say that I feel for you." Merlin confessed.

Morgana had no idea what to say at that moment, she started to look away from him for the moment. She was confused, how could he be in love with her? After all that she did to him, she didn't deserve his love. Swallowing her pride, Morgana looked back at him. "You…Love…Me?" Morgana slowly questioned.

Merlin nodded his head, blinking twice. "Yes, I do." Merlin answered. He sighed now, knowing it could never happen now. "But, who am I kidding?" Merlin asked. He looked at her, blue eyes bright like the stars. "You went one way, I went the other way." Merlin explained.

"But surely we can just have this one moment where we can forget our differences?" Morgana wondered.

Merlin shook his head, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "We can't." Merlin answered.

"And why is that?" Morgana demanded. She needed a good reason for him declining the chance. "Is it because I'm your enemy?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded his head. "That's exactly the reason why!" Merlin responded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think sleeping with my enemy is such a good idea." Merlin confessed.

"I'd be happy to do so, because I want to know how it feels to be loved by someone who is the same as me." Morgana admitted. She still looked at him, blinking rapidly. "I mean, you've done so much for me, I've been grateful for it." Morgana explained.

Merlin stared at her, eyebrow raised. "But I was the one who nearly killed you again!" Merlin told her.

"I don't care, because you saved me." Morgana insisted. She reached out to him, her hands touching either side of his neck. "I'm not going to tell Uther about what you did to me, because I know that I have you to thank for making me less lonely, and for saving me." Morgana assured him.

Merlin placed his hands on her wrists, gently moving her hands away from his neck. He cleared his throat. "Morgana, I should go and leave you to rest." Merlin pointed out. He went to stand, but a hand had stopped him.

"Stay, please." Morgana begged. She still gripped on to his arm, hoping he would stay. "I want to be with you, I really do." Morgana added on.

Merlin immediately sat back down on the edge of the bed, looking at her now. "If you really do insist, my lady." Merlin spoke formally.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." Morgana firmly told him. She freed his arm, blinking three times in a row. "I won't forget what you did, Merlin." Morgana reminded him.

"I know, but I won't forget what you have done to Camelot." Merlin said. He arched his eyebrow up at her, he had covered for her so many times – He just didn't want to keep on defending her like this anymore.

"And I feel ashamed of myself for doing it." Morgana assured him. She felt so helpless now, sitting in the same room as Merlin. "I just hope that you can forgive me." Morgana pleaded.

Merlin had now looked at her, should he forgive her for the second time? He wasn't sure, would she betray him again? Would he betray her again? Merlin had to think about his answer wisely, or else they would all be in great danger. Sighing, Merlin nodded his head. "Then it's all in the past, let's forget about what happened." Merlin commented.

Morgana had smiled at him, feeling so much better around him now. "It is all forgotten." Morgana promised him.

Merlin had now given out a proper smile, opening his arms out for her.

Morgana immediately pounced onto him, landing in his arms. She started to smile against him, knowing that she was on top of him now. It made her forget about killing Uther for lying to her, Morgana was just glad that she was still alive.

Of course Merlin realised that he was on his back, looking up at Morgana. "Thanks for pouncing on me." Merlin teased. He started to sit up, arm still around Morgana's waist.

"No problem." Morgana mocked. She laughed at him, smiling as she did so. Morgana looked down at him, realising how gorgeous he was. "Or did I hurt you?" Morgana quizzed.

"You didn't hurt me." Merlin immediately answered. He kept his arm around her waist. "I was just surprised that you did that, it was unexpected." Merlin confessed.

"I'm full of surprises." Morgana commented.

"I bet you are." Merlin responded. He gave her a dorkish smile, blinking a few times as his breathing came out in a gentle rhythm. _Why did I say that?_ Merlin immediately thought.

Morgana rolled her eyes slightly, laughing at his response. "Merlin, did you have to say that?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Merlin simply answered. His hand reached out, his fingers gently touching her chin. "You always catch me by surprise, Morgana." Merlin added on.

"Is that a good thing?" Morgana questioned. Her eyes matched his, feeling a sense of peace flood her. "Or am I just being silly?" Morgana quizzed.

"Never, you are never silly." Merlin promised her. His index finger gently traced her skin, his blue eyes sparkling like a waterfall. "Now, you should get some rest." Merlin reminded her.

Morgana smiled lazily at him. "Sure, just stay here." Morgana commanded.

Merlin removed his fingers from her face, nodding his head. "I've had my marching orders, and I shall obey." Merlin commented.

Morgana now started to lie back on the bed, looking at him. "Come on then, don't be such a chicken." Morgana teased.

After a moment of debating in his head, Merlin started to lie back next to her. "I am not a chicken." Merlin informed.

Breathing out, she turned to lie on her side. "Refusing to sleep with me?" Morgana pointed out.

"Oh that." Merlin mumbled.

Morgana smiled at him, her head resting on her hand now. "Yes, that." Morgana told him.

Merlin now turned to face her, clearing his throat. "Don't remind me." Merlin said. His head lulled against the pillow, observing her beauty. In Merlin's eyes, Morgana was so beautiful. "How beautiful you are." Merlin admitted.

Morgana refused to respond verbally, she immediately grabbed his face, bringing him closer to her. Soft lips combined together, both sets of eyes closing off from the rest of the world. Actions speak louder than words, as tongues clashed and hands remained in contact. Morgana's fingers gently skimmed across his hair, her skin tingling with excitement. In the heat of the moment, Morgana rolled on to her back, bringing Merlin with her.

He could feel her body underneath him, he was careful not to squish her. His arms went protectively around her, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Merlin slowed the kiss down, keeping the passion out. Strong arms kept her close, his mind blurring up from this.

Pulling back for air, Morgana opened her eyes to look up at the young Warlock. "You sure know how to kiss." Morgana complimented.

Merlin looked at her, his eyes bright. "It's about experience I guess." Merlin told her. A small smile appeared on his lips, slowly coming back to his senses.

Smiling, Morgana searched his eyes. "Anyway, I should be getting some rest." Morgana remembered.

Nodding his head in agreement, Merlin got off from her, lying next to her. His arm went under her shoulders, fingers making that single contact. "Of course, I'm not stopping you." Merlin insisted.

Morgana moved closer to him, head resting against his shoulder blade. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, knowing that he wouldn't abandon her now.

Merlin looked down at her, his free arm going in front of her waist now. In a swift movement, his lips covered her lips, revealing a sweet, gentle kiss.

Morgana gently clutched his shoulder, allowing the kiss to happen. Pulling away, Morgana faced away from him, her eyes closing. "I love you, Merlin." Morgana blurted out.

Merlin's arms now went around her waist, keeping her close to his body. "And I love you, Morgana." He easily said. He kissed her neck, head burying in her soft hair.

The dark haired couple soon drifted off to sleep, appreciating the company of one another. This was their only shot, and they took the chance while the moment was available to snatch.

**It could stay as a one-shot, or I could add another chapter.**

**I'll leave that down for you to decide.**

**Reviews are most welcome(:**

**x**


End file.
